


Fade to Black

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendships and Fandoms, NSFW, PWP, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: The missing scene from the end of chapter 16 of Friendships and Fandoms. This is what happens after the scene fades to black and Belle and Gold retreat to the bedroom. 
Written for Rumbelle is Hope: 21-23 October 2016.





	

Written for @rumbelleishope.

**Summary:** The missing scene from the end of chapter 16 of **Friendships and Fandoms**. This is what happens after the scene fades to black and Belle and Gold retreat to the bedroom.

**Rated:** NC-17

==========

**Fade to Black**

“Lead the way to the bedroom, Mr Gold,” Belle whispered in Rum’s ear before kissing the pink shell and slipping off his lap, holding out a hand to pull him up off the sofa. Fingers entwined, they wandered the few steps over to the door to Rum’s bedroom. Unlike the rest of the apartment, this room showed more signs of being part of a home rather than just a place to live. There was more colour here, the bedclothes in a rich royal blue cotton and proper curtains instead of functional Venetian blinds; there were a couple of photographs framed on the dresser.

“This is more like you,” Belle said as she took in the view of the room from the doorway.

“Well, this is where I spend most of my time when I’m not at the studio. It’s quite simple really. I’m either filming or sleeping.”

Belle laughed and she felt Rum’s arms come around her middle, pulling her back against him, and a moment later his lips were pecking soft kisses down the side of her neck. There would be enough time to admire the décor later. Right now she had something far different on her mind, and she covered Rum’s hands with her own, bringing one up to cup her left breast. Rum seemed happy to let her take the lead and follow her prompts, gently squeezing her breast and flicking his thumb over her nipple where it had pebbled into a hard, sensitive bud showing through the fine lace of her bra and her thin top. Belle shivered at the sensation, rolling her shoulders back against him, and she felt the first evidence of his own arousal stirring against her bottom. She twisted in his arms to capture his lips again, and Rum’s hands ran down her back to rub her buttocks lightly, bunching the silky fabric of her skirt.

“Bed?” Belle suggested once they finally broke apart again. They’d made it as far as the bedroom on his prompting, but Belle felt it was time for them to actually move out of the doorway and into the room proper. She took him by the hand, leading him over to the bed and pulling him down to sit beside her, curling her feet up under her as she began on the buttons of his shirt. Rum let her disrobe him by inches, taking her time with the buttons until the shirt was open and he obediently stopped tracing patterns on her thighs with his fingertips and let her push it off his shoulders and discard it to the floor. Belle smiled at the memory of the make-up room, and that first little awkward moment when she’d begun to put make-up on his chest. There was no awkwardness now, just an unavoidable nervousness, and she giggled.

Rum raised an eyebrow.

“What’s got into you?” he asked.

“You, soon, hopefully,” Belle purred, to which Rum gave a choked snort, sending her into fresh fits of giggles that did not quieten until Rum slanted his mouth firmly over hers to silence her.

“I was thinking about that time I did your topless make-up,” she said eventually. “I was wondering what would have happened if we’d already reached this stage of our relationship then.” She ran a hand down his chest, smiling as he wriggled under her touch when her nails grazed a nipple. He was still smooth, although she didn’t know if that was natural or if what hair he might have had simply hadn’t grown back yet after the waxing. She skimmed across to his other nipple, watching him squirm.

“We might have ended up very behind schedule and given the rest of the make-up team a hell of a fright into the bargain if your current train of thought is anything to go by,” Rum growled, slipping his arms around her to pull her down close on top of him and swinging his legs up onto the bed. His cane was forgotten somewhere on the floor, and Belle wondered if his leg was going to give him any trouble in the heat of the moment. Then his hands were on her thighs encouraging her to straddle him and his mouth was on her neck, nibbling down towards her pulse point, and all thoughts of legs went out of the window as she felt the wet heat pooling between her own. Experimentally she rocked her hips into Rum’s; she could feel his hot hardness even through the barrier of his jeans and her panties.

She sat up as Rum reached the neckline of her top, pulling it off and unfastening her bra, but before she could fling the champagne-coloured lace in the same direction as the rest of their clothes, Rum stopped her.

“Wait,” he said softly, running his hands up and down her sides. “This is the first time I’ve seen this much,” he continued, tracing a line down from her sternum to the waistband of her skirt, dipping into her navel on the way past. “Let me appreciate how utterly lovely you are for a moment.”

Belle felt herself blushing, the light pink starting in her cheeks and making its way down her neck and chest as Rum slowly pulled her bra straps down her arms and uncovered her breasts. She would never have a lot in the way of cleavage, but Rum didn’t really seem to mind that as he cupped her gently, rubbing circles around her areolae with his thumbs and sending a spark of arousal straight to her crotch. Belle bucked involuntarily, rubbing her hot centre up against his jeans, desperate for some friction, and she pressed her breasts more firmly into Rum’s hands.

“Come up here,” Rum murmured, coaxing her up his body until he could kiss her breasts, sucking on her nipples in turn and laving his hot tongue over them. Belle shivered at the thought of that tongue elsewhere, and moaned softly.

“Rum, please, I need…” But she couldn’t articulate what she needed as his hand skimmed up under the hem of her skirt and found the edge of her panties, stroking along the line where lace met skin.

“Is this all right?” he asked. Belle nodded.

“It’s wonderful. I want more, Rum.”

“So do I. I just don’t want to do anything wrong.”

Belle knew it had been a long time for him, and she could understand his hesitance. She grinned. Time to take the lead.

“Just trust your instincts,” she said, sitting back on her haunches so that she could get to his belt buckle. “Ok?” she asked, her hands on the warm leather belt, hovering above his bulging erection.

“God, Belle, yes.”

She undid his belt and squeezed his crotch gently before unfastening his jeans. Together they pushed those and his boxers down until they were a crumpled heap at the bottom of the bed, and Belle took a moment, as Rum had done, to appreciate the view. Thanks to his extensive filmography, she’d seen practically all he had to offer when he’d been nude on screen, but seeing him naked in reality was entirely different. Now she could touch for a start, and she wasted no time in doing just that, running a finger up the vein on the underside of his cock, dark red and emanating heat where it lay flush against his abdomen. His hips bucked up against her hand.

“Belle…” he groaned. “Belle, I want to touch you, please.”

Belle rolled off him to scrabble out of her skirt and panties, and Rum shifted onto his side beside her, sweeping his hand down over her tummy to rest on her mound, fingertips brushing the ready wetness at her entrance.

“Yes?”

Belle nodded. “Yes. Yes.”

His fingers were tentative as he dipped into her folds, spreading her slippery juices around the petals of her sex and up to her clit, making her keen.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, Rum, please.”

One of his fingers slipped inside her as his other arm snaked around her back, pulling her in against his chest.

“Need you closer,” he muttered in her ear before brushing his lips against her cheek. Belle grabbed his shoulder as he pressed a second finger into her, stroking her inner walls.

“Tell me what you want, Belle.”

“You. Just you.”

He curled his fingers inside her and Belle ground down against his hand, desperate for the building release. Another firm press of Rum’s thumb against her clit and she came, warmth flooding through her veins making her cry out.

“ _Rum…”_

He was panting just as much as she was when she came back to herself, sweaty skin slipping and sticking where they were cuddled so close together, but Belle wouldn’t change the intimate embrace for anything. Except Rum’s hot, hard cock, pressing urgently against her thigh.

“All right?” Rum asked, his voice breathy with desire, eyes dark and inviting.

“More than just all right.” Belle pushed at his shoulder to get him to turn onto his back again and let her settle over him, one hand snaking down to grip his cock, stroking up and down.

“You’ve got condoms?” she asked. She had some in her bag if needs be, but she didn’t want to break this moment if she could help it.

Rum nodded and reached across to the nightstand, fumbling around in it until he came up triumphant with the foil wrapper.

“Let me.” Belle took it from him and tore it open carefully with her teeth, rolling the condom on and continuing to glide her hand up and down his shaft.

“Inside, Belle, please…” Rum took himself in hand as Belle shifted above him, lining them up. She glanced at his face; his eyes were questioning, and she nodded enthusiastically before sinking down onto his cock as he thrust up to meet her, taking him all the way in one stroke.

“Oh Belle, you feel incredible,” he groaned. He pulled her down to kiss her, tongue running over her teeth as their hips rocked together, Rum bucking up into her as she moved away, their rhythm fast and steady. Belle felt a sly hand snake between them, pressing against her clit where they were joined and sending fresh shivers of pleasure through her body.

“Come with me,” Rum panted. “I’m so close, Belle, God, you’re wonderful.”

The last word became a groan and his fingers dug into her hip as he came inside her. Belle felt herself clench around his cock as she followed him over the edge with a breathy scream.

It took a while for coherent thought to return in the afterglow of her second orgasm, her face pressed against Rum’s neck, breathing hard, but as the perspiration began to cool on her skin, she shivered. Rum brought his arms around her, holding her close and warming her up.

“All right?” she whispered.

“More than just all right,” he echoed back to her. He turned them gently so that Belle was on her side again and he could pull out of her carefully and get rid of the condom.

Reluctantly, Belle wriggled out of her embrace and padded over to the bathroom, relaxing muscles reminding her about the three glasses of wine she’d had during the evening. When she returned, Rum was under the covers, watching her sleepily. Despite what they’d just done, Belle felt unaccountably self-conscious and wished she’d brought her pyjamas after all, until Rum smiled and spoke, beckoning her over to the bed.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said simply.

“So are you.”

Confidence buoyed, Belle slipped between the sheets and welcomed Rum’s arms around her again.

“You know,” she murmured, playing with his soft hair as the heaviness of a thoroughly satisfied sleep began to fall over her limbs, “we should do this again some time.”

Rum chuckled. “We work well as a team, don’t we?”

“We always have.”

Belle didn’t think about the impending future as she let sleep take her. For now, she was warm and happy in Rum’s arms, in Rum’s bed, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
